Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual appliances in a virtualized computing environment. For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. Further, through software defined networking, benefits similar to server virtualization may be derived for networking services. For example, logical overlay networks may include various components and be provided that are decoupled from the underlying physical network infrastructure, and therefore may be provisioned, changed, stored, deleted and restored programmatically without having to reconfigure the underlying physical hardware. In a logical overlay network with hundreds or thousands of components, it can be challenging to effectively validate the integrity of data and configurations of the components after upgrading, which may in turn result in operational difficulties and/or increased security risks.